La Nieta de Leyendas
by Andrea KFP Kurama
Summary: Los dos clanes mas fuertes destruidos de nuevo por un mal antiguo, una sobreviviente que traerá a la vida a su familia, concedida con poderes extraordinarios y reencarnación de una leyenda. PD: personaje inventado, primera historia


Andrea: La Nieta de Leyendas

Resumen:

Habían finalizado la guerra, el Juubi y Uchiha Obito estaban vencidos, ahora estaban a punto de acabar con Uchiha Madara, pero, el corazón noble y amable de la reencarnación de Ashura, Uzumaki Naruto, no pudo matar a esas dos personas...les dijo que les perdonaba la vida con la condición de que que no atacarían mas al mundo, no controlarían a los bijuus y no realizarían el Tsukuyomi Infinito, y ellos aceptaron. La reencarnación de Indra, Uchiha Sasuke, no estaba de acuerdo en dejarlos vivos, pero Naruto logro convencerlo. Los Hokages pasados volvieron al mundo de los muertos.

Así había terminado la guerra, los recién salvados se fueron con ellos a Konohagakure no sato, todos resivieron a los héroes con aplausos y halagos a sus personas, hubo un gran festejo esa noche, a los días todo volvió a la normalidad entre las 5 grandes naciones ninjas, ya no hubo mas peleas ni guerras por poder.

Los bijuus se habían vuelto a separar, Kurama decidió quedarse con Naruto y Shukaku con Gaara, convencieron a Madara para que reviviera a los Jinchurikis con el Gedo Rinen Tensei no Jutsu, y así lo hizo, después todos lo bijuus se fueron con sus Jinchurikis a sus respectivas aldeas.

Unos años después, Tsunade le otorgo el puesto de Rokudaime Hokage a Naruto que con gusto acepto, era un día soleado cuando todos celebraron por el nuevo Hokage, Naruto llevo la Aldea para bien, eso contento mucho a todos los civiles por ver tan buen Hokage les había tocado tener.

Un día estaba en su despacho con Sasuke hablando tranquilamente, un ninja conocido por todos entro en la habitación, se trataba de: Hatake Kakashi, el les dijo estas palabras:

Kakashi: Son los últimos de sus clanes, deberían resurgirlos de nuevo para que no se pierda esa valiosa sangre que tienen -dije seriamente, después de esas palabras que nos dejaron pensativos el salió de la habitación diciendo- piénsenlo chicos.

El tenía la razón, eramos los últimos en nuestros dos clanes...pero también venía la pregunta: ¿Quienes serían las afortunadas en ser las que resurgirían tales clanes?.

Aunque después de un momento se sonrojaron por pensar en las personas que podian llegar a ser sus futuras prometidas y madres de sus hijos...esas eran: Hyuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura.

En ese tiempo ellos se dieron cuenta de que ellas también estaban enamoradas de ellos y eso los alegro, pasaron unos 2 años para que se casaran...y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran padres!

En el transcurso de unos 6 años, Naruto y Hinata tuvieron 5 hijos: 3 hembras y 2 hombres...Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron también 5 hijos: 4 hombres y en su último intento tuvieron una hembra.

Eran unas grandes familias y así duro por más de 20 años, los mas grandes ya tenían parejas e hijos y solo faltaban los dos mas jóvenes, el hijo de Naruto llamado Minato, en honor a su padre y la hija de Sasuke llamada Makoto, en honor a su madre, ellos que se empezaba a gustar y llegaron a ser novios, todo era felicidad en ese tiempo...pero en unos años de que se casaran y tuvieran una hija llamada Andrea, toda Konoha calló abajo con el ataque de Uchiha Madara, lo que paso fue que alguien había despertado de nuevo su odio y rencor a las personas haciéndolo llegar lejos por eso, fue difícil proteger a los civiles pero lo lograron, Madara escapo y todo volvió a ser tranquilo.

Pero no paso mucho de que Madara volviera con una estrategia, pelearon de nuevo, volviendole a ganar, pero dijo algo que perturbo al patriarca Uchiha... 

Madara: Tu tiempo se acaba Sasuke...pronto tu corazón sucumbirá -dijo antes de desaparecer-

Y lo que primero fueron palabras se convirtieron en realidad el día que Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación todo pálido y sin energías, dando su último respiro frente todos sus hijos, nietos y compañeros del clan.

Todos se devastaron al ver morir frente a sus ojos al patriarca del clan sin poder hacer nada, Sakura cuando lo intento ya no podía ni tratarlo. Ese día fue horrible para toda la aldea...

Pasaron unos 6 años para que Madara apareciera de nuevo, todos querían vengar a Sasuke y no se percataron de que el tenía un nuevo plan, en un momento que Naruto se acerco a el para atacarlo, aprovecho y quito el sello que mantenía a Kurama encerrado en Naruto, luego lo controlo y invoco en la aldea, eso fue un caos, todos los miembros de ambos clanes fueron sucumbiendo poco a poco, solo quedaban Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Minato, Makoto y su hija Andrea hasta que se le ocurrió hacer el Shiki Fuujin y encerrar a Kurama en la niña...fue difícil pero inevitable, a terminar el sellado el Dios de la Muerte, Shinigami-sama, decidió no devorar su alma y sellarla, el solo se fue, Naruto agradeció, pero luego se da cuenta de que como tenía chakra bajo no podía darle pelea a Madara.

Cuando termino la paliza, Naruto se encontraba en el suelo con muchos huesos rotos, Madara lo vio y decidió dejarle hacer la elección, era su vida o la de ellos, el no lo pensó dos veces y dio su vida por su familia, dicho eso Madara sonrió macabramente, con su Enton acabó la vida del salvador del mundo haciéndolo cenizas, ya tranquilo por aquel acto, se retiro de la aldea, los sobrevivientes sabían que el volvería y acabaría con todo...

Han pasado 6 años de que eso ocurriera, Hinata y Sakura habían muerto de vejes y los que quedaban eran tres personas:Minato Uzumaki Hyuga, Makoto Uchiha Haruno y Andrea Uzumaki Uchiha.

La niña creció bien, a los 9 años su padre se dio cuenta que en sus ojos verdes estaba añadido el Byakugan y entreno para poder controlarlos, a los 12 despertó el Sharingan, no sabían como pudo controlar dos Doujutsus pero así fue...

Era un día muy tranquilo, habían pasado 4 años de que la joven controlara sus Doujutsus, todo era paz y alegría...pero, los padres estaban preocupadicimos ya que al amanecer su hija no se encontraba! La buscaron en todas parte y nada...en la tarde cuando todo estaba oscurecido, Konoha tembló del miedo al ver al Kyubi no Kitsune controlado por Madara, era toda una locura, el actual Hokage y padre de la joven preocupado por su hija se enfrento a Madara con su esposa, lograron detener al Kyubi y volver a hacer normal a Andrea pero ellos murieron a manos de Madara, por pura diversión la dejo viva...

Ahora aquí en Konoha un año después, todo estaba deteriorado pero la Hokage, Andrea Uzumaki Uchiha, se encargaba de restaurarla, desde hace un tiempo se había puesto a pensar en sus posibilidades y se le ocurrió revivir a sus clanes, ya había peleado con Madara en 3 ocaciones y sabía que sola no podría vencerlo aunque allá podido despertar el Rinnengan ese mismo año...

Ahora tendría una oportunidad de vencerlo con ayuda de los mejores de sus clanes que ya sabía a quienes reviviria...

Esta es la historia...de una leyenda.


End file.
